Grant Them Rest
by CastielsBoy
Summary: Written for Tumblr Prompt : ""So, what are you gonna do? Move to Vermont, open up a B&B" I'd like to read a ff where Cas moves to Vermont and has a BB and there one day arrives Dean with his little brother Sam,they book for a room because they are there for a case,but... " Slash Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Grant Them Rest**

**Author: **CastielsBoy

**Rating: NC-17 for later parts**

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Dean/Castiel

**Warnings: **Their will be guy on guy hot and heavy action in the second part of this. If your not into that turn away now.

**Spoilers: ****Spoilers for season 8 especially episodes 8x07 and 8x08 then I go off into AU **

**Prompt: ****"**So, what are you gonna do? Move to Vermont, open up a B&B" I'd like to read a ff where Cas moves to Vermont and has a BB and there one day arrives Dean with his little brother Sam,they book for a room because they are there for a case,but...** From the wonderful SomeHuntersLoveAngels on tumblr. **

**Author Notes and Disclaimer: ****I don't own or profit off of Supernatural or any of the characters. I am having way to much fun with this story. This is the first half hopefully will have the second half posted in a couple days. Some angst but I promise it will get happy. The title is taken from a line in Pie Jesu. Also some of the idea in this part is inspired by a movie Misha Collins was in called Finding Home (which I also don't own or profit from) I highly recommend it and am pretty sure you can find the complete movie on youtube.**

Castiel had only ever intended on staying a few days at the nursing home with Fred like he had told the Winchester brothers the last time he saw them. Instead he found himself lingering for what turned into months. Each night he wondered the nursing home watching over the residents giving them peace and comfort where he could and each night he would hear Deans prayers. These were much different than Purgatory the ones that had been as much a torment as a balm on his uneasy mind knowing Dean was searching him out, wanting to answer those demanding prayers, but staying away because of the danger if would place Dean in. These prayers came as quiet soothing whispers in his mind letting Cas know how the boys were and always ending with an invitation whenever he was ready to come back to the family. The night Fred passed from this plane to the next Castiel sat beside his bed listening once more to the music in Fred's though this time it was the bittersweet tune of Pie Jesu. Merciful Lord Jesus grant them rest, the line lingered in his mind as he appeared in the garden outside after Fred's last breath left his body. He stood there unsure of what to do next. Merciful rest that is all the angel wanted from the torment of what he had done he needed to go to Heaven. A sense of deja vu came over him with that thought.

"Hello Castiel" Naomi sat at her desk hands clasped on the table top. Castiel looked around a moment of shock at the sudden change from dark sky to brightly lit room. The memories rushed forward from where they were locked away in his mind and all the talks he had shared with this angel in the past few months returned. He regained his composure and sat in one of the too clean too white chairs in this strange sterile office. He pulled his coat a bit tighter around himself his armor against these strange meetings.

"Hello Naomi." His mistrust of her was evident though in the last few visits he had begun to speak more freely to her. "I..."

"The answer is still no Castiel." those words cut off the beginning of the same discussion that had each time she brought him here. He simply nodded not really having expected the answer to his request to to have changed. "What will you do now? Will you rejoin the Winchesters?"

Castiel rolled the questions around in his head trying to decipher something that would let him know what she wanted from him, what the angels were planning. His eyes dropped to his hands in his lap as he thought back to all of their conversations and found no more clues than he did in this one. No he decided he couldn't rejoin the Winchesters not until he knew what was happening here. So what would he do? A few moments later a thought struck him a memory of something Dean had said all those months ago. He looked up meeting her gaze a small smile playing at his lips.

"I'm going to go to Vermont and open a Bed and Breakfast." He expected her to demand he rejoin the Winchesters say something that would give him some hint of what was happening instead she only nodded and smiled.

"Very well Castiel until next time."

Cas stood once more in the garden a strange feeling he had missed something tugging at his mind, only to be pushed aside by the idea of taking what Dean had said to heart. He would go to Vermont and open a B & B. He didn't want anything to do with Heaven, and being with these people giving them comfort and peace had shown him he could continue to help people without having to be the eternal soldier. The Winchesters were doing well enough without him and if they truly came to need him he was only a prayer away. He shook his head with a grin and gave the nursing home one last glance before heading off on this new peaceful adventure.

Castiel appeared in the middle of a town called Essex he hadn't had a specific plan on where to go in Vermont or even how to go about getting a B & B but something had drawn him here. He began to walk following this instinct observing the town around him. It was not large and was surrounded by forest outside the heart of the city. He walked down a side street from the center of town soon coming upon a large two story home with a lawn and garden that was over run but still producing beautiful flowers. An elderly woman struggled along with a wheel-barrel out into the midst of the over grown foliage not seeing Castiel at first. When she tripped Castiel was at her side in a thought, an arm on her elbow to balance her. The woman turned startled to look up into the angel eyes wide by the sudden contact when she thought she had been alone.

"Oh my dear I didn't even see you nearby thank you I thought this tired body was about to have a very bad day. You're an angel son." She brushed white hair that had slipped the bandana she wore out of her green cataract-ed eyes with a gloved hand looking up at him. He removed his hand from her arm when he was sure she had her footing again looking at her his head tilted in his curious way how could this woman know he was an angel? Before he could ask though she carried on. " I haven't seen you around before did you just arrive in town? Whats your name son?"

"My name is... Cas and yes I have only just arrived."

"Business or pleasure?" he wasn't sure what to answer so he only looked at her. She took in his business suit which was a bit disheveled his tie backwards and the tired look about him. He looked like one who had seen far too much for his age There was something so sad in this young mans eyes that her heart reached out to him. "Or maybe your just looking for a place to rest. Are you any good with gardening?" Maybe it was that the boy reminded her of her own son she had lost years ago to an accident, but for whatever reason she felt the need to help him. He nodded remembering the time he had spend amongst the plants following the bees. "My name is Abigail and these old bones aren't what they used to be, I could use some help around here tending the property. If your not afraid of some hard work I have a room here in this old bed and breakfast that you can use. I had thought to bring it back to it's former glory but it isn't something I can do alone." This place had been her dream and when her husband had been alive a thriving business but since his loss and then the loss of her son she had let it go in her depression. A few months ago she had found out from the doctors that cancer had found it's way into her. With the threat of her end looming she had found in her a desire to once more see this old home alive again with the sound of people enjoying a break from busy life overwhelming. She saw hope and kindness in this poor stranger maybe they could help each other. Castiel saw all of these thoughts in her mind and heard the prayer she thought that this was the help she had been needing to see this last wish come true before the end found her.

"I would like that Abigail." he gave her a small grin and took up the wheel-barrel from where it had fallen to the side when she tripped.

Several more months passed Abigail had given him some money he needed to buy clothes more appropriate to his new life. It had been a strange change from the suit and over coat he had worn through so much but a necessary one. The suit was packed away but the over coat hung on the outside of his rooms closet door a reminder of who he had been. The evening he spent talking with Abigail slowly they opened up to each other. She spoke of her son and husband and he would tell her about Sam and Dean, especially Dean. Though he regretted having to keep much of his stories and the truth from her the talks were healing for them both. Castiel worked as a human learning the things he needed to know through books or from Abigail's patient instruction. She never seemed to be phased by his strangeness. Soon the B & B was back to what it had once been but Abigail's illness had grown worse. Cas stayed by her bedside caring for her and helping ease the pain. After a visit from a man one day Abigail called Cas to her room.

"Cas" Abigail's voice came from upstairs. Cas rushed up the stairs to her side. She patted the bed beside her and he sat picking up her hand and sending soothing energy into her. She motioned to some papers on the bedside table, he reached over to get them and hand them too her. "You know I don't have anyone left and you've become like a son to me." She smiled up at him and he returned it his chest growing tight at these words angels didn't have mothers he had not understood what they were missing before finding himself taken in by this woman. "I had an old friend of mine pull some strings and work up these papers for me along with an ID for you. Don't ask how we managed." she laughed weakly at his shocked face when she handed him the papers and he looked through them. In them he found an ID with his name along with her last name Barnes and a will that left all of this too him. "I know you haven't told me everything son but you've been the angel I prayed for since you showed up. Promise me you'll open this place back up for business when I'm gone. Please fill this place with warmth and laughter again." Cas' eyes burned a sensation he had felt a few times before and knew meant tears.

"Of course Abigail. I promise." He leaned down and gently hugged the fragile woman. Her green eyes bright with her own tears. He knew her time was coming but he also knew she was ready to be reunited with her husband and son. He did something he hadn't done in a very long time and sent his own silent prayer to Heaven that she would be with them once more.

"What will you call this place when you re-open in?" smiling she wiped away his tears and her own. He thought a few moments before smiling.

"Angels Nest." She laughed and nodded her approval. She was tired he could feel her weariness hugging her once more he gently touched his fingers to her forehead blocking out her pain and sending her into a peaceful sleep. Quietly he left the room and found his way to the workroom they had restored behind the house where he had been learning to craft wood. He sat at his work bench and began working on a sign for the soon to be re-opened business. The prayers from Dean came as they always did the hunt for the tablet carried on but they had a new lead. Things were well with the Winchesters and like always the open invitation was there for Cas to return when he was ready. Cas worked quietly liking the feel of using his hands instead of using his power to get what he needed or wanted.

"Hello Castiel."

"Hello Naomi" Cas took his usual seat before her desk. The disorientation was not as bad at it has once been after so many visits to this office. He still mistrusted this angel still didn't understand what this was about.

"So you are still set on following through with this rather than rejoining the Winchesters?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I do not trust your intentions and I will not be the tool you use against them." the words spilled out of his mouth unintentionally. He glared t her hating that she could force him to share the thoughts he did not wish too.

"I see. You wont be able to stay away from them forever Castiel. This is for the good everyone." She raised a hand smoothing back her dark hair where it slipped from its bun a sign of frustration he realized. "We are not trying to hurt them or you Castiel." She raised a hand before he could speak. "I don't expect you to believe me just remember I could force you to do whatever we wanted but I have let you find your own way." With that he found himself back sitting at his workbench a bit confused as too why he felt like he was forgetting something. He sighed and went back to his work.

Another week passed he had finished the sign and was hanging it out front. He turned to admire how far the house had come. It shown in the sun a fresh coat of white paint the trim in a dark red. The boards that had been rotting out replaced. The garden to the side of the house was thriving under his care cleaned of all the overgrowth and weeds. Some new swing chairs had been place out on the porch overlooking the lawn he had just mowed that morning. He was happy, although a bittersweet happiness he missed his friends and wished he could share this moment with them. He was pulled from that frame of thought by the feel of Heavens pull nearby. Not for him but for Abigail he knew. He flew to her side appearing seated at her bedside. She had been sleeping more often then not the last few days the only thing keeping her from terrible pain and a hospital was the angel at her side. He knew she wanted to remain in her home till the end and he had done all in his power to make that happen. She looked up at him her eyes clear, bright, and happy.

"It's time Abigail." She nodded looking at him with sudden awe as the veil between this plane and the next thinned.

"Cas you really are an angel." He nodded brushing back her hair from her face before leaning down in a very human gesture and kissing her forehead. "I knew you were special son."

"Rest now everything will be OK." She smiled as her eyes slipped close. Angels didn't mourn or so he told himself as tears slipped freely from his eyes for this kind woman who had taken in a lost angel and given him a home.

The re-opening of the B & B was more of a success than he thought it would be and he thought how happy Abigail would have been to hear the new guest marveling over what a pleasant place Angels Nest is. He'd had a steady stream of guest for the last two month each leaving with promises to return and to recommend the place to their friends and family. People especially in need of healing, comfort and rest were drawn here. Cas gave it where he could the company of the other guest the warmth of the home and the beauty of the land around them gave what he couldn't.

He was busy in the kitchen preparing the evening meal caught up in the memory of his first attempt at cooking and listening to the laughter of the people enjoying the company of each other in the den when an all too familiar presence coming from nearby pulled him from his thoughts. It couldn't be. He took a second to make sure nothing was going to burn of go to ruin before rushing to the front window. Pulling aside the curtain and looking out he could hardly believe what he saw. There out front of his new home was the Impala. He rushed out the door stopping at the top of the stairs as Dean and Sam pulled themselves out of the car stretching after what he could only guess was a long drive. Dean's gruff voice was easy to pick up with his hearing.

"Are you sure this is the only place to stay? Inst there some motel nearby?"

"Dean for the last time the nearest motel with a room is 20 miles out of our way this is the last place with any rooms according to the lady at the diner." Cas could practically hear Sam rolling his eyes at his brother. Dean turned to look at the place they'd be staying at for the next few days about to crack a joke about the name but his words failed him when he saw Castiel standing at the top of the porch steps.

"Cas?" his voice held disbelief it looked like Cas but the clothes were all wrong. The man standing before them was dressed in loose fitting jeans stained with grass at the knees. A t-shirt hung off his lean shoulders. The disheveled dark near black hair was a bit longer than he remembered it being last time they had seen the angel. "Cas is that really you?"

"Hello Dean." was all the reply needed for Dean to know he was definitely looking at his missing friend. Sam turned and a smile erupted from him.

"Cas man we were worried about you! What are you doing here?"

Cas shrugged a bit sheepishly and gestured at the building behind him slowly walking down the stairs. "This is my place." Sam took a double take at him and the B & B

"Seriously?" Cas just nodded. Sam looked at Dean who just shrugged and walked around the car to stand next to his giant of a brother. The angel had made his way to stand before them both. "Wow I didn't think you'd take Deans comment to heart." Cas was looking at Dean though their eyes locked in one of those long stares they tended to share. Suddenly Dean closed the space between them pulling Cas into a tight hug. After a moments hesitation Cas lifted his arms to return it. Sam smiled giving the two a moment before coughing politely to pull them back to reality. Dean had changed a lot since coming back from Purgatory at first Sam had thought it wasn't a good change but after getting over some the initial problems he had decided it was definitely great change for his brother. He was more patient more prone to be open about his feelings and hear out others.

"I'm just glad your OK man. It's been so long since we've seen you." Dean stepped back laughing "But seriously a B & B Cas?" Cas gave him a small smile.

"I was just preparing dinner for everyone come in." Cas motioned them to go ahead and followed them into the house knowing once all the other guest had gone to bed the three of them would have a long night of catching up. He knew they were still following a lead on the tablet from the prayers Dean sent him every night and it worried him it had brought them to this town he had grown to love. Cas introduced them to the guest in the den before disappearing back into the kitchen. For now he would enjoy that they were here and worry about what it meant later.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** So this was only supposed to be 2 parts but the plot bunny grew it's probably gonna be more like 4 parts now. So here is the next installment hope you enjoy it sorry about how long it took.

**Grant Them Rest part 2 **

It was well into the night when all the other guest had finally gone to bed. The Winchesters and the angel headed into the kitchen to sit down and catch up. Cas grabbed two beers out of the fridge on his way to the small table for his friends popping off the caps easily before handing them too the brothers and sitting down across from them.

"So Cas man this place how did you even end up here?" Sam leaned forward his elbows on the table toying with the bottle in his hands waiting for what he was sure would be an interesting story. Cas leaned back in his chair putting an arm over the back of the one next to him remembering Abigail and sighing. Dean leaned back and put his feet up on the chair next to Cas taking a long draw from his drink arching an eyebrow at the angels very human gestures. The next hours passed with Castiel telling the tale of his time at the nursing home and how he had met Abigail and come to own Angels Nest.

Dean got up to grab another drink for him and his brother before slipping into the seat next to Cas putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I really missed you buddy." Castiel was shocked speechless for a moment before recovering.

"I have missed you too Dean." He gave Dean a small smile before he brought them to far more serious matters." You're here because of the lead on the Tablet I'm assuming.".He was half afraid Dean would be mad that he had been listening to the prayers yet had stayed away.

"So you were listening?" Dean smiled relaxing back into his chair next to Cas. How much the older Winchester had changed Cas could see there was no anger in him no frustration.

"Yes Dean every night and I would have come the moment you called had there ever been real need." Even though the man didn't seem upset, Cas still felt the need to assure him he was still with them still would aid them at a moments notice.

"I know. I never doubted it Cas." Their eyes locked. They had been through so much together, and in that silent moment Cas could see Deans faith in his eyes and he knew Dean could feel his gratitude for the part of those prayers that had given him space but also the knowledge that he was welcome and family. Dean looked away first to turn to his brother. " Why don't you give him the lowdown why we're here." His deferring to Sam surprised Castiel he knew from Deans prayers that the troubles between the brothers had been settled but this was even better than he had expected. The older brother, caretaker, and guardian was allowing his baby brother to take the lead truly treating him as a respected equal.

"I'm not sure how much Dean has told you." Sam looked at him brother curiously he hadn't known he had been praying to the angel. "Kevin and his mom are still with Garth and some hunters he trust to guard them. Things were mostly quiet for awhile just the usual hunts. Then things got strange. Outbreaks of demon activity near wherever Garth was keeping Kevin just close enough to push them to move again. We realized pretty early on there was a pattern. Some careful planning and a bit of luck and we were able to trap on of the Demons, one Crowley trust."

"As much as one demon will trust another demon." Dean interrupted.

"Yea well turns out this guy was in on some top secret knowledge. Crowley has managed to find another tablet and is getting pretty desperate to get his hands back on a prophet. He's working with all sorts of monsters to push Kevin into a trap. The trap is here or at least near here. It's a risk but Garth and Kevin are letting themselves be pushed up here to keep Crowley from realizing we're on to the plan."

"There's been no sign of demon activity here. Why would they come this far?"

"It's not surprising there hasn't been any demon signs they've been very careful to lay low. We don't know why here though. Dean and I got here as soon as we could to try to find out why and stop them." Cas nodded taking in the information. He would need to talk to some people he couldn't just leave Angels Nest, but he had already decided he was going to help the brothers. It was time he became a soldier once more. This may be their chance to get the other half of the tablet and stop Crowley permanently. This had become his home something he didn't think he'd have again since he couldn't go back to heaven he had to defend it.

"How much time do we have before Kevin is here?"

"We?" Dean spoke up again.

"Yes, we, Dean I'm coming with you." Dean gave a pleased hum and Cas was sure he say a quirk of his lips before he took a drink effectively hiding behind the beer bottle. Sam looked pleased but a bit sad to have Cas offering his help he knew how bad they needed it though he did regret pulling Castiel from this place.

"If this pattern holds we got about 2 weeks maybe a little less." Sam offered "Especially once word gets to Crowley we're in town." The hour was truly well and late or far too early depending on how you looked at it and they had a lot of work to do tomorrow.

"I'll show you to a room and you can tell me the plan tomorrow. You need your rest."

Castiel headed out to his workroom after helping Dean and Sam settle in. He sat at the work bench picking up a carving he had been working on and his knife idly shaping the wood as he thought over what had to be done and what the future held for them all. He had made some acquaintances since he had been living in this town one in particular he would call friend, a young woman named Caroline. He would speak with her about caring for the B & B while he was gone. He would also have to make a visit to the old lawyer Abigail had known to make sure that in the event he was unable to return Caroline would receive Angels Nest. He knew she was a kind trustworthy woman who would take good care of this place.

He stood in the glaring lights of Naomi's office, he grounded himself while the memories of this place and the angel before him flooded back. She smiled at him from behind her desk and he fought to keep his mind and expression blank. He knew already it wasn't possible to keep things from her but it didn't stop him from trying.

"Hello Castiel."

"Naomi" he settled into one of the chairs.

"Tell me about the Winchesters."

"No."

"Castiel you will tell me about the Winchesters." He had no chance of fighting the compulsion though he tried. He shared all they had told him about Crowley and the tablets. Then to his surprise he began to tell her how much he had missed them and how the brothers had changed in their time apart and she did not stop him though he could not see how any of this would be information Heaven needed. To his chagrin he talked most about Dean giving her and himself far more insight to how he felt and saw the man than he intended.

"Castiel do you have faith in our Father?" She had asked him this question several times before the first time he had easily answered no but each time after his answer had become less sure. He looked down at his hands in his lap slouching back into the chair. It seemed so very very long ago that he had gone to search for their Father so sure when no other angel seemed to be that He was out there and he had not abandoned them. After all that had come after though that faith had dwindled to nothing. When Dean had found him in Purgatory so happy to see him and full of forgiveness, despite the horrors Castiel had brought to Earth, Castiel found while he had lost his faith in Heaven and his Father he still had faith in Dean and through him he still believed in humanity. The time he had spent with Fred and then Abigail and lastly the people of Essex and his guest had only re-affirmed this faith. He had found himself thinking the last couple months of his Fathers youngest children and how through all of life's trials and tribulations so many of them maintained belief in God. Abigail had been so sure of his presence he had felt nothing but that sureness and faith when her time came. Each of these humans was made in God's image each given his greatest gift, free will. He had found himself often times working in his workroom wondering if he hadn't been looking for God in the wrong way and maybe he had been too blinded by his pride to see the signs from his Father that had always been right in front of him. To have faith in His youngest was to have faith in Him.

"I..." he had not spoke of these thought to anyone and he didnt know that he wanted to share him with this angel, except she was his sister, if he trusted his brethren or not they had all felt the pain of believing He had abandoned them. "I do. I believe he was there the whole time trying to show us the way and we were all too full of pride and foolishness to see what was right before our eyes. I was most of all." He looked up from his lap meeting her eyes intently. "I have to make it right I dont even know if I can but I have to try" he sighed shaking his head. "I don't understand why you bring me here. I dont understand how these talks help anything. I'm afriad...I'm afraid of what you want with the Winchesters." he closed his eyes frustrated and suddenly so very weary.

"Castiel I am sorry. You have come so far on your own and none of this has been easy on you I know." Castiel opened his eyes shocked at the sympathy in her voice. She looked toward the windows in the office as if she could see out their frosted glass. " The youngest among the angels our Father put so much on your shoulders. I am sorry I forced you too tell me of the Winchesters. I do not have the luxury of time it would take to earn your trust and I cannot give you the answers you would demand either."

Cas sat in his workroom frustrated at the feeling there was something very important he needed to remember just out of his minds reach. These incidents were starting to truly bother him, but he was unsure of what to make of them. He went back to carving pushing it aside and finishing his mental list of things he needed to take care for his time away.

Castiel was in the kitchen cooking again when Dean wondered in. He looked the sleepy eyed hunter over and motioned to the coffee he that had just finished brewing. Dean filled a cup for himself and stumbled his way over to where Cas stood looking over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you could cook Cas."

"I couldn't Abigail taught me." Dean leaned against the counter next to him sipping his coffee.

"It's weird seeing you doing such normal stuff and well not in the whole holy tax accountant get up" the hunter gestured at the stove. Cas glanced down at himself trying to see himself through Deans eyes. He'd grown so adjusted to the boots, jeans and t-shirts that made up his new attire that it hadn't occurred to him how strange it would be to Dean though he supposed it should have it had not been an easy adjustment for him. He had a blue flannel shirt on over a white t-shirt this morning he knew the weather was getting colder winter well on it's way and while he did not feel the cold himself he'd learned quickly to dress as if he did. Things like that and changing clothes daily were not something angels normally had to think about. "You just seem so human." Cas looked up and met Deans eyes hearing the question in the statement.

"I have not fallen Dean." Dean nodded at this his eyes filling with sudden sorrow.

"I'm sorry Cas. We never got a chance to talk about what you said back in Oklahoma. I just wanted you to know..." smoke pulled them from their conversation a small grease fire in the bacon pan stopping Dean from saying whatever he was about to say. Sam and another guest rushed into the room just as Castiel had gotten it under control.

He gave Dean an apologetic look before assuring the guest that everything was fine. Dean sighed knowing the conversation would have to wait for another time grabbing his coffee and brother and heading to the dining room where other guest were already gathering for breakfast. After breakfast Cas excused himself and headed out to join the brothers where they had gone to wait near the Impala.

"So what is the plan?"

"You said there's been no demon sign but anything else weird happen around here lately?" Dean asked immediately down to business.

"No the town is quiet peaceful." Cas thought a moment. "Caroline spoke of some missing hikers at Mount Mansfield." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Castiel.

"Who's Caroline?" Dean asked an emotion Castiel couldn't name tinging his words. Sam glanced at his brother looking a bit concerned. The angel tilted his head in curiosity at their reactions he was missing something here. Dean's cheeks reddened a bit and he leaned back on the car trying to look relaxed, forcing a smile. "Got yourself a girlfriend Cas? About time."

"Caroline is a friend." some of the tension left Dean with those words. Castiel ever observant filed it all away to think on later Dean was acting very strange and he was not sure why. "I need to speak to her and Mr. Gailman this morning. Perhaps you could come with me to meet her."

"You two go I'm going to stay here and do some research on local legends see if I find anything that might give us a lead." They agreed this was the best course of action and Sam headed back into the house. Dean and Castiel got into the Impala and headed out to meet Caroline.

It wasnt a long drive and they spent it in comfortable silence aside from Castiel's occasional direction. They pulled up infront of a yellow house. A woman turned shading her eyes to peer at the strange car that had pulled up in front of her home. When Cas got out of the car she immediately rose and headed toward him.

"Cas how are you stranger?" She pulled him into a hug immediately one Dean was surprised to see the angel return without hesitation though a bit awkwardly. "She stood back holding him at arms length her eyes shifting from him to Dean standing one the other side of the car waiting to be introduced anyone with two eyes could see his was trying to hide his unhappiness about something. "Who's this handsome stranger?" Cas looked over his shoulder his lip quirking up in a brief smile.

"This is Dean Winchester, Dean this is Caroline." She let go of Cas and walked around the car holding out a hand Dean took it forcing a smile into place.

"I've heard a lot about you Dean. It really is a pleasure to finally meet you." Dean looked over to his friend arching an eyebrow at him only to find the normally stoic man actually shifting about and looking what could only be called embarrassed. Some of Deans tension eased with this. "Well come in you two! Cas I expect you to explain why it is you haven't been around sooner! Though I guess I can forgive you just this once." She headed back around the car and put her arm in Cas' pulling him along to the house Dean following right behind trying to stop the unexpected laughter at how this wisp of a woman talked to an Angel of the Lord.

Inside she spent a few minutes fussing over the both of them settling them down on a couch and insisting on getting them drinks and oh they had to try the cookies she'd just baked it was a brand new recipe. She finally settled down pushing some long straight black strands of hair behind her ears that had slipped out of her pony-tail and curling up in an old overly large recliner across from them.

"I apologize Caroline for not coming by sooner."

"Cas I know how you are you dont need to apologize to me." She waved it off smiling brightly at him before turning to Dean."So your Dean? You know how many nights I've had to listen to this one ramble on and on about you." She laughed seeing Cas fidget nervously out of the corner of her eye it was often she saw her friend ruffled. "What brings you up to these parts?"

" Me and my brother just came up to visit Cas here and see this B & B he's got." He smiled at Cas and gave him a wink enjoying some of the light-hearted teasing, the tension from earlier completely leaving him and deciding he definitely likes this woman. Before long things were going get very serious, very dangerous, so why not enjoy this brief moment of fun. Cas picked a spot out the window behind Caroline to stare his chin up a bit in what Dean knew was his equivalent of a pout.

"He really has done a great job with the place Abigail made the right choice leaving it to him." her smile softened at the memory of the old woman and the strange man she had brought into their lives. Cas turned in intense gaze from the window to the woman across from them something changed in the room already welcoming and calming it seemed to become even more peaceful. Dean looked at Cas curiously but said nothing.

"Caroline I have a favor to ask you." the angels gravel voice is soothing, comforting, lulling "I have to leave for a while I do not not know for how long. Can you care for Angel's Nest while I am away?"

"Of course but.." Caroline frowns her delicate face fills with worry and the strange soothing feeling sensation of the room amps up even more. She visibly relaxes even smiles a little. "It'd be a pleasure you know how much I love the place." Deans not sure what is going on but he's sure it's his friends doing.

"Thank you Caroline."

They talk of nothing in particular for awhile Caroline and Cas catching up on what they have been doing and the woman asking Dean about himself, Sam and Cas. Dean is careful of what he says practiced in hiding truths in half truths. They share stories of Cas' and tease him mercilessly which he takes in good graces even occasionally teasing back himself. The conversation leads to local gossip and Dean takes a chance on finding out more about the incidents at Mount Mansfield.

"Sammy really wanted to go see Mount Mansfield but Cas was telling me some people have gone missing up their recently."

"Yes it's terrible, about 10 people have gone missing now. They've organized several searches but haven't found any sign of them.. You know the Mountain has a history of people going missing but their hasn't been an incident since the 70's. If you decide to go up there stay away from the Cave of the Wind trails thats where the hikers have gone missing."

The spoke of some better areas to hike in the area and when it was time to leave Dean found himself reluctant as reluctant to leave as Cas seemed knowing both of them are headed for something dangerous that they may not return from. He can't help but feel the familiar pangs of guilt for putting once again putting someone he cares for in so much danger. When they finally take their leave Dean is surprised to be pulled into a tight hug by the woman who whispers in his ear to take care of Cas and be careful evidently the angel mojo Cas worked hadnt completely made her forget her earlier concern. Back in the car Cas ask Dean to make one more stop giving him the directions to a small law office in the center of town. It doesnt take too long Mr. Gailman ask for some signatures from Cas and assures him he'll take care of the documents requested. They head back to Angels Nest to see what Sam has found the silence not as easy as it was easy as when they had left both lost in their own worried thoughts about what lay ahead of them.

Sam hadnt found much so it seemed their only real lead was the missing people in Mount Mansfield. Castiel asked them to give him a few minutes before they started the hour drive to the National park to speak to the local authorities in the area. He headed up the stairs to his room and carefully took out Jimmy's suit and dress shoes laying them on the bed he never used. Next he took down the coat from where it hung and laid it out. He stood a few minutes remembering the night Jimmy had said yes to him. Jimmy, he felt the familiar ache of guilt for what Jimmy had lost, what he had put the man through. Jimmy was gone now had been gone for some time. Something had happened when Cas was killed by Lucifer, when he had been restored he knew he was alone in the Vessel. There was a small consolation in that he had later found the man in Heaven and knew his wife and child were safe from the periodic visits he had been making since returning from Purgatory always carefully out of sight. It was one of the only things he could do to make up for that failure. He slipped out of the boots and clothes he was wearing and sat on the bed touching the over coat fingering the buttons idly. So much had changed he was so far from the unquestioning soldier he had been for millenniums. Lucifer had been right when he had said he was a peculiar creature. It took a thought from him to be clothed once more in the suit he had worn for so much of him time here on earth, he sat smoothing down the lapels on the jacket now once more questioning why Heaven had not cut him off but still not willing to bring himself to reconnect to angel radio as Dean and Sam liked to call it. He stood picking up the coat and slipping it over his shoulder in a smooth motion. It felt strange but right to be wearing it once more. The sound of wings and a shift in air and he left sparse room the first room he had ever called his empty.

He appeared next to Dean in the garden where the older brother was standing staring at the flowers as if they had some profound answers for his questions. Dean turned from his thoughts to focus on the angel standing a bit to close to him his head tilted trying to discern what he was thinking about though he they both knew he could easily see into his thoughts Dean knew just as surely he wouldn't. He looked him up and down taking in the familiar sight.

"Sammys finishing up the packing up." Cas nodded looking back at the large house the smallest flashes of sadness crossing his calm features. "Cas... what I was saying earlier I wanted to tell you..." Cas turned back to him his steady gaze locking with Deans. He stayed silent watching the man beside him struggle to find the words he wanted. "Just I dont know if you still feel the same way now as you did then, but I wanted to tell you I... I dont want to lose you buddy."

"Dean..." Dean waved a hand at him cutting off him off breaking off the eye contact and shifting around nervously.

"Look I suck at this stuff man so just let me finish 'cause who knows whats gonna happen and I might not get another chance to say this stuff. I should have said it a long time ago I just figured you would know but I still should have said it I forgive you Cas and I'm sorry. We... I put so much on you expected so much from you and I never really took the time to think about what it was like for you. You're not alone though you know? Sammy and me we've caused our fair share of destruction too and we have to carry that with us. We're looking for redemption too I guess." Cas's gaze had dropped to the ground but Dean shifted to pull it back up to his own again. " Just Cas that's not the way if you're still thinking about it. I had a lot of time to think about all this while you've been gone and I need you and maybe... I dont know Cas maybe you could need me too." Dean leaned forward his eyes slipping shut and pressed his lips softly hesitantly to the angels. Cas stood shocked still for a moment his mind a flurry of activity remembering all the time they had spent together, all they had been through, nights spent listening to Dean's prayers, missing him, talking about him to Abigail and Caroline and their small knowing looks, the way Dean has reacted to Caroline, how his heart sped whenever Dean touched him. Angels dont fall in love it isn't something their programmed to do but in that moment Castiel realized once again he had defied the limitations of what he was and that what he had felt for Dean for so long that feeling he had never been able to put a name too was love. Cas leaned into the kiss letting his eyes slip close. When Cas didnt pull away Dean took it as a good sign and wrapped him arms around the slighter man pulling him close and closing the already small distance between them. He felt arms wrap around him in return and for once there was nothing awkward they melted into each other like they had always been meant to fit together matching puzzle pieces. It was only a few seconds though it felt like a small eternity and the kiss was never anything more than chaste though it communicated more than any words between them ever would. Dean pulled away bumping his forehead to Cas'.

"I really wish I had done that a long time ago." Cas' lip quirked up at that.

A conspicuous cough from behind Cas pulled them apart and Sam stood there trying only somewhat successfully to contain the huge grin and laughter wanting to erupt out of him. "I thought you two were never gonna figure it out and get on with it." Cas had to look over his shoulder to see the younger Winchester because Dean hadnt bothered to let him out of the embrace. He could feel Dean lift a hand away from his back and knew him well enough to know he was giving his brother a very rude gesture. Sam quit trying to control himself and laughed outright before walking over and surprising both of them when he pulled them against his huge fame in an awkward hug.

"Alright enough of this chick flick moment." Dean struggled to out of his brothers bear tight hug his smirk taking the edge off of his words. He glanced at Cas giving him a look that let him know thy would talk more later. "We all set Sammy?"

"Yea everything is already in the trunk."

"Lets get going then it's still pretty early we should be able to get over their and talk to the local Rangers before dark." He started toward the car giving Sam a light punch in the arm as he passed. Sam looked grinned at Cas and followed his brother. So many things had changed yet somehow so much seemed to stay the same Cas thought shaking his head and laughing a bit to himself as he followed to the Impala.


End file.
